Los sentidos de Nessie
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Como toda criatura, gozaba de cinco sentidos... pero, honestamente, no pensó que le servirían para darse cuenta de aquello. INCEST. ¡POV S NESSIE! xD
1. Prólogo

¡Yey! Y heme nuevamente aquí, con este extraño fic... Simplemente pensé que, como Nessie era extremadamente adorable y el mejor amigo de Scott, tenía derecho de decir algo al respecto... ¡Ahhhh! (grito desesperado) ¡Que tontería! ¡No sé cómo se me ocurrió algo así! Pero me siento satisfecha... de manera muy extraña n.ñ

¡OH, si! Probablemente pensarán que mi Inglaterra y Scott son muy OoC, ¡UNA DISCULPA POR ESO! No tengo bien trabajadas las personalidades y me cuesta trabajo que interactúen... quizá me sería más fácil si me llevara mal con mi hermano (el único y que es mayor) pero como no es así (¿debería sentirme bien por eso?) ni siquiera tengo una idea clara de cómo se llevan mal los hermanos... ¡PERDÓN! PROMETO QUE TRABAJARÉ MUCHO PARA PERFECCIONAR MI TRABAJO

Gracias y espero ansiosamente sus comentarios sarcásticos n.n

Vodkaaaaaa~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Los sentidos de Nessie"_

**Prólogo**

¿Su nombre? Ness… _"Nessie"_ para los amigos y conocido popularmente como _"El monstruo del lago Ness"_

Su existencia había sido nombrada en leyendas locales o en algunos cuentos para asustar a los niños que no querían dormir, sin embargo, debido a cierta fotografía que le tomaron por mera casualidad, fue dado a conocer a nivel mundial. Llegó el punto en que turistas y científicos visitaban su casa con el exclusivo propósito de verlo… aunque nunca lo conseguían

Pero, ¿_qué era_ en realidad? Quien sabe… algunos sugerían que era un dinosaurio; otros, un extraterrestre; unos más, algún tipo de criatura mitológica; quizá un experimento fallido del gobierno… incluso decían que era un pokemón legendario…

Scott nunca le mencionó el asunto con particular interés, pero era inevitable escuchar los comentarios y no ponerse a pensar…

… Él mismo ni siquiera sabía su identidad…

…

Sólo en una cosa no dudaba: era LINDO

Eran lindos sus ojitos negros, sus escamas que cambiaban de color conforme a la luz del sol, sus aletas cuando jugaban en el agua… hasta su nombre era lindo: _"Nessie",_ ¿verdad que sonaba adorable?

Escocia le había reconocido esa cualidad, ¡y era un gran logro! Sobre todo porque era el tipo de persona que prefería cortarse el cuello que reconocer algún valor en los demás

Gracias a esa debilidad que sentía por él podía conseguir un atún extra a la hora del almuerzo, un juego más durante las tardes y hasta una caricia en la cabeza… ¡Es que era tan lindo!

…

Cuando conoció a sus hermanos… bueno, a pesar de la variedad de reacciones, fue aceptado como la criatura más adorable de toda la existencia. Por ello Gales, importando poco su inexpresividad, le acariciaba gentilmente la nariz; Éire y Ulster no se cansaban de jugar con él e Inglaterra lo alimentaba con deliciosos scones, además de que le contaba interesantes historias de su casa. Escocia era MUY celoso, así que los veía poco, pero era divertido cuando sucedía

…

Su nombre era Nessie… ¿Qué criatura era? Un adorable dinosaurio extraterrestre con pinta de criatura mitológica, de experimento científico y comúnmente confundido con un pokemón… pero como todo ¿mamífero? ¿Reptil? Contaba con cinco sentidos bien desarrollados: gusto, tacto, olfato, vista y oído… ¡Quizá también con un sexto! Por aquello de que algunos turistas le pedían suerte en el amor y luego volvían a darle las gracias…

¡Estaba orgulloso de poder apreciar a su máximo la naturaleza que le rodeaba! Pero…

…

… pero, honestamente, no pensó que le servirían para darse cuenta de aquello… ¡Lo bueno que gozaba del don de la compresión! Aunque…

…

… eso era diferente…

… muy diferente…

… demasiado diferente…

…

… ok, extremadamente diferente…

…

Todo comenzó aquel día en que Arthur lo visitó en compañía de Scott… y aunque las cosas transcurrieron normales, fue el punto de partida para que las visitas de ambos JUNTOS se hicieran frecuentes… y no precisamente para verlo a él…

…

… ¿debería seguir orgulloso de sus sentidos? ¡Excelente pregunta!

…

…

Habría que pensarlo bastante…


	2. Lo que Nessie saborea

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 1 ** _"Lo que Nessie saborea"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Hey, Nessie! – le llamó Escocia **-**¡Sal un rato! El idiota de Arthur quiere darte algo

-¡Deja de llamarme así! - replicó con evidente molestia -¡¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Definitivamente te falta imaginación

-Mmmm… puede que tengas razón…** -**respondió pensativo** –** Puedo decirte tonto, inútil, imbécil, baboso, llorón, soquete, _bastardo estúpido que aún no supera el abandono de su ex colonia_… ¡Oh, sí! No puedo olvidar IDIOTA

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿No te cansas de estar jodiendo?

-Obvio no –sonrió con superioridad- ¿Ahora resulta que también te falta sentido común? Vaya que eres estúpido

-¡¿Qué?

Cada que el menor de los Kirkland lo visitaba, Escocia se la pasaba insultándolo como si fuera algún tipo de deporte que quería perfeccionar… no tenía duda de que en más de una ocasión, había pensado en fundar alguna actividad que nombraría _"Todos insultemos a Arthur_". Por su lado, Inglaterra nunca se daba por vencido y, estaba seguro, algún día haría un pacto demoniaco con tal de que el pelirrojo se callara de una vez…

Vamos, era la misma pelea de siempre… ¡y resultaba un cuadro familiar bastante pintoresco!

-¡Nessie!** –** el rubio se le acercó con alegría e ignorando olímpicamente al otro **-** ¡Qué bueno es verte! Sin duda sigues siendo muy lindo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Respondió con ese sonido adorable al mismo tiempo que asentía con emoción… no era que no pudiera hablar, pero siempre era mejor que nadie se enterara (incluyendo al escocés)

-Extrañaba saber de ti – le acarició el cuello **–**Siempre es tan agradable verte… muy diferente al imbécil de mi hermano – el susodicho afiló la mirada -¡Espero que tengas hambre! He preparado unos scones especiales para ti

Movió las aletas con alegría, ¡la comida de Arthur siempre era la mejor! Si tenía que escoger entre los peces del lago y los scones, seguro elegía los últimos

Por curiosidad miró a su amigo: esperaba alguna reacción negativa de su parte, ya que según su lógica, él debía comer pura carne y no _"sus asquerosos experimentos fracasados que llama scones_", sin embargo… estaba ahí, inmóvil, de brazos cruzados, con un gesto tranquilo y aspirando el humo de su habano, ¡que inusual!

-Nessie – le llamó **-**¿Te gustaría probarlos? Los hice esta mañana en la cocina de Scott, ¡pero no te preocupes! No se le pegó nada repugnante como él

-¡Hey! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decir eso!** –** reclamó… aunque, más bien, parecía que lo decía con diversión – Después de todo permití que hicieras tus porquerías ahí, ¡deberías estar besando el suelo por donde paso en vez de insultarme!

-No le hagas caso – le extendió una bandeja con los panecillos **–**Prueba, por favor

Sin perder tiempo comió cinco al mismo tiempo. Enseguida hizo nuevamente ese lindo sonido, indicando que le habían gustado mucho, ¡sabían bien!

-¡Me alegra! – sin duda se veía mejor sonriendo… pero parecía particularmente feliz **–** Los hice con mucho esfuerzo, ¡pero adelante! Come todos los que quieras

-Hazlo – intervino el pelirrojo para sorpresa de ambos – Los preparó gracias al _poder del placer_ – sonrió lascivamente – Seguro que los cocinó pesando en la noche anterior, cuando yo…

**¡PAS!**

De pronto, en su boca, yacían cuatro scones… al mismo tiempo…

-¡ESTÚPIDO! – los empujaba para que le taparan la garganta **-** ¡Muérete de una vez y deja de jodernos la existencia!** –** gritaba, sí, pero estaba MUY ROJO - ¡DESAPARECE!

Y se fue caminado bastante molesto…

…

Escocia no necesitó más de un minuto para sacarse los panecillos. Encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró… ¡parecía tan fresco como una lechuga!

-Sin duda fue por el poder del placer – hablaba para sí mismo – Aunque le "moleste", así son las cosas… y no tengo ninguna intención de que cambien** – **le miró y sonrió de lado **–** Vengo más tarde

Siguió el camino que había usado su hermano…

…

B-Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, los panecillos tenían un extraño sabor delicioso… uno que no había distinguido antes… ¿sería, como dijo Scott, por el _poder del placer_?

…

…

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?


	3. Lo que Nessie siente

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 2 ** _"Lo que Nessie siente"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Domingo por la mañana.

Todos los hermanos Kirkland estaban reunidos a las orillas de su casa. Era raro que le visitaran al mismo tiempo (porque no se soportaban) y que Escocia lo permitiera (ya que era un celoso enfermizo), sin embargo, gracias a una apuesta que su amigo había perdido (o eso oyó de Glen) pudieron reunirse para hacer un pequeño día de campo... claro que arrastrando a Scott con ellos, ¡no tenía derecho de negarse!

Hacía buen clima, así que todos llevaban ropa ligera y una muda por si se animaban a nadar... cosa que era peligrosa dada la naturaleza de su casa, pero estaría al pendiente si alguno decidía hacerlo... aunque no parecía probable: se notaban muy divertidos jodiendo al pobre de Arthur

-Oh, Inglaterra, sin duda eres el sujeto más enano que haya visto - el pelirrojo usaba descaradamente su cabeza para dejar una botella de whisky- ¡Mira que al fin encontré una utilidad para ti! Sé una buena mesa y cállate

-¡No me molestes! - luchaba por liberarse -¡Deja mi cabeza! ¡No soy una estúpida mesa!

-Quizá no una mesa, pero sí estúpido -completó Bryan - Me pregunto si también servirás de estufa...

-¡Intentémoslo!

-¡Ahhhhh!

-Hoy también es un día tranquilo, ¿no lo crees, Nessie?

Asintió ante el comentario de Gales mientras devoraba un scone, ¡La familia Kirkland siempre era así!

...

Luego de un rato y de varios juegos más (que se reducían a molestar a Inglaterra y al menor de las Irlandas) Escocia arrastró, literalmente, al más pequeño de los hermanos hacia el lago... según él para _"Comprobar la calidad de su nueva lavadora automatizada"_

Esa era su señal

También regresó al agua para estar al pendiente de esos dos, ¡No quería accidentes!

-¡Muy bien! -era buen nadador, así que ya había llegado a la mitad del lago - Probemos si tallas bien la ropa

-¡NO SOY UNA LAVADORA! -agitaba los brazos y las piernas - ¡¿Eres idiota? ¡Me arrastraste hasta aquí sólo para molestarme con tu estúpida idea de la lavadora!

-Claro que sí - sonrió con obviedad- Me dieron ganas, ¿y qué? No es como si pudieras oponerte - le sujetó de los hombros y lo hundió bruscamente - ¡Demuéstrame que al menos sirves para esto! Que como país eres sencillamente un asco

Estaba cerca, aunque no tanto: si algo malo pasaba lo sentiría por las vibraciones del agua, ¡era una cualidad de su piel! Y a juzgar por el pataleo del rubio y la poca fuerza que aplicaba el pelirrojo, todo iba bien...

De pronto Ryan le hizo señales para que se acercara: los scones pronto se terminarían. Se dio el lujo de dejar a esos dos un momento, ¡total! Sentiría enseguida si algo sucedía...

Volvió a la orilla. Comió scones y algo de pescado que Glen le preparó, además de algunos cubitos de azúcar...

...

Y fue cuando lo sintió...

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Bryan - De pronto te ves sorprendido...

¿Qué era ese movimiento en el agua? Provenía de Scott y Arthur, pero...

...

...

... era agresivo, aunque no lo suficiente para ser de una pelea...

... era delicado, como si estuviera acariciando terciopelo...

... se distinguía rapidez, pero también lentitud...

...

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Nadó inmediatamente hacia ellos... y mientras lo hacía, la agresividad y la rapidez aumentaron bastante... ¡Sintió cómo ambos hacían el mismo movimiento con una coordinación impresionante!

Entró en pánico cuando ya no sintió nada... ¡¿Acaso...?

-¡Nessie, me alegra que llegues! - Escocia estaba a las espaldas de Inglaterra, como abrazándolo - ¿Puedes llevarlo a la orilla? El muy inútil se quedó sin fuerzas de repente

-¡T-TODO FUE TU CULPA! - respiraba con dificultad y el color carmesí adornaba su rostro - ¡T-Tú...! ¡B-Bastardo infeliz...!

-Sí, ya, ya - sonrió con lujuria - Obvio que lo fue, ¿alguna objeción? -le miró con superioridad -¿O tal vez querrás contárselo a los otros? Como si pudieras

No entendía, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

-¡N-Nessie! -le llamó - ¡Apártame de este idiota, por favor!

Se subió con dificultad a su aleta... y, enseguida, Scott se colocó a su lado

-¿Que haces?

-No creerás que volveré nadando, ¿verdad? Después de todo YO fui el que hizo el trabajo - sonrió ante el brusco sonrojo del rubio - ¿Sabes? El que hace el papel ACTIVO es quien normalmente se cansa

-B-Bastardo...

Y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla

...

...

A juzgar por todo ese movimiento...

...

No, era imposible. Se estaba volviendo loco

-¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ!

-No quiero~

...

Ahora entendía por qué decían que no era bueno nadar enseguida de comer: provocaba alucinación

...

... tenía que ser eso...


	4. Lo que Nessie olfatea

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 3 ** _"Lo que Nessie olfatea"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquella noche era muy bonita: el cielo carecía de nubes y las estrellas se distinguían en el oscuro firmamento; el aire era fresco y la carencia de ruido acentuaba el chirrido de las cigarras; los peces se habían ido a dormir, dejándole nadar con absoluta libertad; el agua estaba tan clara que reflejaba el cielo como un espejo... ¡y la luna! Al fin estaba llena y daba el toque final para tan lindo paisaje

Era un agradable ambiente para pasear por la superficie del lago; además, estaba seguro que no había nadie alrededor que quisiera sacarle fotografías, así que salió con confianza... ¡comenzó a jugar con sus aletas!

Pero se detuvo súbitamente. Volvió a sumergirse, aunque no se alejó...

...

...

Percibió un olor en el aire

...

... era raro... demasiado raro... pero su instinto animal le indicó la incómoda verdad:

_"Alguien se está apareando"_

¡U-Ugh! B-Bien, que era algo natural, ¿pero por qué lo hacían cerca de su casa? ¡Habiendo tantos lugares! Rayos, y era una noche tan bonita...

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su nariz olfató ese olor... era verdaderamente extraño... no por el acto en sí, sino por lo peculiar de las esencias... de alguna manera se le hacían familiares... ¡P-Pero vamos! El acto se estaba comentiendo un poco lejos de ahí, ¡Quizá su nariz estaba confundida! No podía asegurar nada concretamente, ¡y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo! Si algo le había enseñado Scott, era a no meterse en...

...

...

Un minuto... ¿Escocia...?

Sacó ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para que su nariz saliera del agua. Olfateó...

...

E-Ese Scott... no había duda, era él: sería imposible confundir esa característica combinación de nicotina, alcohol, menta, canela y madera... v-vaya...

... N-No era tan sorprendente, pues ya sabía que su amigo tenía una vida sexual activa... y que cuando_ "quería"_, era dónde fuera y como fuera, no por nada era la persona más impaciente que conocía...

P-Pero, por otro lado, el aroma de su acompañante también le resultaba conocido...

...

Mmmm... Escocia no le había presentado a nadie ultimamente y tampoco hablado de alguien en particular... aunque claro, no era como si necesitara de una persona en especial para aparearse... lo único que había notado, era que se quejaba más que de costumbre sobre Inglaterra, pero...

...

...

Inglaterra... ¡¿INGLATERRA...?

Olfateó con desesperación: detectó un aroma de lluvia, vainilla, quizá fresno y rosas...

...

... No... ¡N-No! Jajaja, ¡no podía ser...! ¡ERA IM-PO-SI-BLE! ¡Sencillamente debía ser un error de su nariz! Por muy agresivo, impaciente y lujurioso que pudiera ser Scott, jamás _"estaría"_ con Arthur... ¡no cuando el olor del sexo se distinguía perfectamente! ¡No cuando se estaba llevando a cabo esa fusión de olores!

T-Tal vez se trataba de un error, ¡Sí, eso era! Su amigo de seguro estaba con alguien más... que tenía el mismo olor de Inglaterra... ¡C-Coincidencia! ¡Mera coincidencia!

Con esa idea y seguro de que necesitaba dormir un poco (además de que no tenía nada que ver con eso) volvió a sumergirse y nadó hasta su cómoda cama de algas enredadas. Cerró los ojos tranquilamente

Mañana sería otro día


	5. Lo que Nessie observa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 4 ** _"Lo que Nessie observa"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Waaa! ¡Otra hermosa mañana!

... bueno, quizá para la mayoría no lo sería con toda la neblina que cubría su casa, ¡pero para él era todo lo contrario!: todas esas nubes bajas le daban al lugar un aspecto de misterio y magia, ¡como si fuera a aparecer un grifo o un dragón en cualquier momento! Sin duda tener ese tipo de vecinos sería agradable... ojala Fafnir (la mascota-dragón de Glen) pronto lo visitara

Subió a la superficie para admirar mejor la neblina... ¡Era sencillamente espectacular! Además, de esa forma estaba seguro que nadie sería capaz de sacarle alguna fotografía, ¡Que bien!

...

Paseó un rato, jugando con el agua e imaginando formas en las nubes que chocaban contra él. Pronto la luz del sol hizo que la neblina se tornara de un color gris perla... y gracias a ello, distinguió la orilla Oeste del lago, donde los árboles eran más espesos

... había una persona parada... pero, sabiendo que no era visto, se sintió tranquilo. Sin embargo, ¿quién estaría a esa hora ahí? Eran más o menos las 6:00 am y hacía mucho frío...

Se acercó sigilosamente para mirar mejor a su visitante...

...

¡Inglaterra! ¡Qué linda sorpresa! Tuvo la intención de mostrarse para saludarlo aunque... salió del bosque otro personaje... ¡Escocia!

... que raro, ¿qué estaban haciendo tan temprano? Scott no era del tipo de personas que madrugaban (no lo dejaria la resaca) y Arthur no acostumbraba visitarlo a esa hora...

Era claro que no estaban ahí para verlo, ¿pero qué se suponía que hacían? No quería accidentes...

...

Por la distancia no escuchaba claramente lo que hablaban, ¡aunque parecía serio! Sobre todo porque no había señal de agresividad... y... sólo estaban frente a frente, como intercambiando monosílabos... ¿Acaso se trataba de una verdadera pelea?

Sin embargo... sin embargo, comenzó a observar pequeños detalles: estaban tomados de la mano... y la distancia que los separaba se iba acortando... y... y... ¡Y...!

...

...

Se besaban... ¡E-EN L-LOS L-L-LABIOS!

¡A-Aunque era normal, ¿no? ¡L-Los hermanos se portaban así!

... P-Pero... I-Inglaterra abrió la boca y Escocia aprovechó para introducir de lleno su lengua... eso provocó algún tipo de batalla para ver quién ganaba el terreno completo. Sus manos entrelazadas cambiaron de lugar: las del pelirrojo bajaron de lleno al trasero del menor, y este desabrochó la camisa ligera del otro

Al segundo ya estaban acostados en el pasto, con Scott arriba... y su rodilla entre las piernas de Arthur claramente para... ¡P-PARA...!

_**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

De pronto ambos se detuvieron y él se sumergió por completo, a excepción de los ojos... ¡R-RAYOS! Al parecer por gritar mentalmente EN VERDAD había hecho su característico sonido... ¡Ojala no se metiera en problemas!

Notó de repente que los dos ya se habían levantado y se acomodaban la ropa... b-bueno, al menos Inglaterra lo hacía, porque Escocia no parecía interesado en cubrirse el pecho... y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el rubio fue jalado hacia el bosque por Scott...

...

...

Lo que vio... ¿acaso era...?

... si no fuera por esa interrupción ellos habrían... ¡¿Allí mismo...?

...

No, no, no, era demasiado para increíble... ¡V-Vamos! ¡Se odiaban a morir y no podían estar juntos sin estallar en guerra! También eran hermanos... ¿los hermanos podían unirse de esa manera? ¿Y qué había de Glen, Bryan y Ryan? Seguramente no sabían nada...

...

Salió del agua y miró a su alrededor: todavía la neblina abundaba pesadamente... ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! ¡Había visto mal por culpa de tanta nube! Jojojo, ¡las cosas tenían sentido ahora!

...

¿En verdad la t-tenían...?


End file.
